Rejection equals more love
by imaginary gurl
Summary: For Naruto it was love at first sight.But Hinata's playing hard to get.What will happen?Please read.Need reviewsNaruHina


* * *

This is my oneshot of naruhina with a twist!!! Enjoy!!!

Naruto is not mine.,(

* * *

'…' thinking

"…" Talking

Blah shouting

Rejection equals more love

It was a normal school day at Fireton High School. Naruto and his friends were hanging around his locker talking. And it just so happens that his friends and him are the most popular kids in school. They are six people: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, and TenTen.

"So Sasuke-teme, what happened to your fan girls?" Naruto asked

"Well dobe, I guess they're not here yet." Sasuke said

At that moment 6,000,000,000,000 fan girls ran through the door yelling

Sasuke then ran as fast as he could.

"Looks like Sasuke's gone." said Kiba

"How Troublesome." said Shikamaru

"Well you can't really blame him." said TenTen

"Hey! I just heard that there's a new girl in school today." Sakura said

"Really?! Who is it?" Ino asked

"If I knew that then I would have already told you, Ino pig." Sakura said

"Whatever billboard forehead." Ino said

* * *

On the campus of Fireton High

The new girl was walking to the entrance of the school when all of the guys on campus started looking at her, whistling, and following her. She was walking to the same hall that Naruto and his friends were in.

"Hey Naruto, I want to asked you something." TenTen said

"Yeah, what is it TenTen." Naruto asked

"How come you've never had a girlfriend before?" TenTen asked

"Well I'm trying to look for the right person so if she's perfect I won't need to break up with her, and I don't like it when girls cry or if they hit me." Naruto said

The new girl then opened the door and walked to her 1st period.

Naruto looked to see why almost every boy walked into his 1st period so he came inside to find the answer.

There, sitting two seats across from him was the new (and to Naruto and every boy) hot girl. Naruto felt his heart beat faster and faster. He was looking at the new girl the whole time he went to his desk.

She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a red heart on it, then there was a light gray sweatshirt on top of the tank top with a big v design on the sweat shirt that showed the heart design on the tank top, she also wore a jean uniform type skirt above her knees, and navy blue cotton capris that were above her knees. She was also wearing Jordans.

To Naruto, she looked really popular and her face looked really soft and the long hair and pink lip gloss made her even more breath taken.

Naruto decided to go up to her and talk to her.

"Hi!! You must be new, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said

"Oh hello! My name is Hyuuga Hinata, it's nice to meet you." Hinata said with a smile

"It looks like you're really popular." Naruto said looking around at all of the boys looking at her.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hinata said with a sweat drop

"You know, you're really pretty." Naruto said

Hinata looked at him turned in front of her seat and sighed

' Looks like another guy's trying to charm me.' Hinata thought

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." Hinata said

"What?!" Naruto said worried that she might have caught him

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to charm me and you'll think that I'll fall for it like other girls. Well you're wrong, I know guys like you from my other school, boys are all the same, they drool over hot girls and try to make moves on them or give them compliments or gifts. You think I'll fall for it? Well of course not!! I'm not like other girls, I actually think being single is better and so you know, I'm a smart, in school and in life so back off!!!" Hinata said getting mad

"Ok!! Ok!! I'll go!!" Naruto said

' Man, she's hard to get, but she's so damn hot!!! That's it!! I won't give up no matter what!!! Hinata will be mine!!' Naruto thought

1st period flew and so did 2nd . But 3rd period was a little different.

* * *

"Hi class!! I'm your chemistry teacher, Ms. Kurenai and today we have a new student, Hyuuga Hinata will you please introduce yourself.

"Hi, my name is Hyuuga Hinata and my favorite color is purple, my hobby is art, gymnastics, volley ball, and swimming, and my dislikes are boys who hover over me and snobby people." Hinata said(an: I hate snobs too!!)

Hinata then returned to her seat.

"Today we will start by partnering up, starting…..now!!" Ms. Kurenai said

Every boy then went over to Hinata.

Hinata sweat dropped, she was getting very mad.

Hinata said while kicking all the boys away from her 

' It's a good thing I studied karate for two years.' Hinata thought

"Hinata I'm sorry but you need to choose a boy for a partner." Kurenai said

Hinata sighed "Okay…I choose….." She looked around and the only boy she knew in that class was Naruto so she choose him.

"Okay let's start." Kurenai said

The whole time in 3rd period was hell for Hinata. Naruto kept looking at her and he mixed the wrong chemicals and Hinata's face was now orange.

She said and punched Naruto in the face 

She then made her way to the nurse

' Man she's strong, and she's so different from all the other girls, maybe it is going to be hard to get her. But I won't give up!!!' Naruto thought

* * *

Lunch

Hinata ate in silence and in a millisecond all the boys were sitting with her.Hinata was still pissed from 3rd period so she kicked one guy to the next and all the boys fell to the floor like dominoes.

6th period then came.

And lucky for Hinata it was P.E.

"Hello youthful students!!! My name is Couch Gai and I'll be your instructor for swimming this semester." Gai said

"Now who has experience swimming?" Gai asked

The only hand that went up was Hinata's.

"Okay… show what you got by swimming a lap in this half mile long pool." Gai said

"But we're not dressed?" Hinata said

"Oh right, well then everyone go change." Gai said

After they all changed, they lined up.

' Hinata sure looks good in that swim suit.' Naruto thought looking at her one piece with a picture of a fire on the front for the symbol of the school(an: Every girl wore the same swim suit and every bor wore the same swim trunks.)

Gai said 

"um…..ok." Hinata said with a sweat drop

She got on a diving board and did a back flip into the water.

' Wow!!!' thought Naruto

She then did her lap and hopped out of the water.

"Your time is 5minutes 38seconds, the youthful fire burns bright within you!!!"

"Thank you?" Hinata asked

"Wow Hinata!!! That was amazing!!" Naruto said loud enough for Sakura and TenTen to hear.(an: Ino has math, my favorite!!)

"Looks like Naruto has a crush." Sakura said

"Uhuh" TenTen said

Hinata looked at Naruto with a smile

"Thanks Naruto!!! Looks like you finally got over me!!! So let's be friends." Hinata said

"Um okay Hinata." Naruto said

"Here's my number so we can keep in touch." Hinata said writing it down

"Thanks, and um…. I think that swim suit looks good on you." Naruto said

Hinata then sweat dropped

'He still likes me.' Hinata thought

She then pushed him and he landed face first into the pool

Sakura and TenTen also sweat dropped

"Baka.(an: Idiot)" They said at the same time

* * *

After school

TenTen, Sakura and Ino came up to Hinata.

"So, I hear that every guy has a crush on you." Ino said

"Yeah, and it's so annoying." Hinata said

"Well anyways my name is Ino, her name is Sakura, and her name is TenTen." Ino said pointing at Sakura and TenTen

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hinata." Hinata said

"We know the guy you were talking to in 6th period, he's are friend too." said Sakura

"Oh that's cool, he's seems nice but it would be better if he didn't like me." Hinata said

"Well I wouldn't worry about that too much, he's really nice and he's never had a girlfriend before in his entire life, he says he's waiting for the right girl." said TenTen

"Well he is nice… but I'll only be his friend." Hinata said

"Okay… Then since you're his friend I'll tell you his most kept secret." Sakura said

"What is it?" Hinata asked

"He's scared of bugs." said Ino

Hinata began to laugh her head off

* * *

The next day

Naruto walked into school.

Everyone was laughing. Naruto went over to his friends.

"Why are they laughing guys?" Naruto asked

"They know." Shikamaru sad

"Know what?" Naruto asked

"Your most kept secret." Sasuke said

Naruto yelled 

"Who told?!!" Naruto asked

"We didn't." Kiba said

Naruto then ran to Sakura and the other girls.

"Did you guys tell?" Naruto asked

"No, but we know who." Sakura said

"Who?" Naruto asked

Sakura pointed to Hinata

"How'd she know?" Naruto asked

"We told her since she was your friend." TenTen said

"Are you mad at her?" Ino asked

"No. I just don't know why Hinata would tell everyone." Naruto said

"Hey, I know how to get her back and she might even like you after you do this." Sakura said

"Why would she like me if I played a trick on her?" Naruto questioned

"Just listen, yesterday she told me her secret." Sakura said

"It's needles, Hinata can't be near needles,"

"Okay then this is the plan." Ino said

* * *

The next day at school

Hinata walked into school and everyone started to laugh at her

'What's going on?' Hinata thought

"Naruto, you hold this needle and point it into Hinata's face." Sakura said

"I hope you're right." Naruto said

He went up to Hinata

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said hiding the needle behind his back

"Oh hi." Hinata said

"I have something to show you." Naruto said and he put the needle in front of her face

Hinata screamed before running away 

Everyone was laughing even harder than yesterday

Naruto felt guilty

The whole day people were laughing at her. And then it was the end of school and people were still laughing at her

Then Naruto came up to Hinata. He saw she was crying

"I'm really sorry Hinata." Naruto said

Hinata shouted and kicked him in the stomach and ran home 

At Naruto's house

Naruto called Sakura on the phone

"Um Sakura, the plan didn't work, she hates me." Naruto said

"Well then you'll have to show your feelings." Sakura said

"How?" Naruto asked

"hmmmmm….. Oooo I know, you and the others are still in that band right? Sakura asked

"Yeah." Naruto said

"You can sing a song about her and maybe she'll like you." Sakura said

"That's brilliant Sakura!!!" Naruto said hanging up the phone without a good bye.

* * *

Next school day

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba set up they're equipment. They emailed everyone at school to a concert that was going to be at Sasuke's family's concert dome

When everything was set he went to get ready

"Hey Sasuke, you think she'll come." Naruto asked

"She'll definitely come, because Kiba had to drag her here." Sasuke said

"What?" Naruto asked

"See for yourself." Sasuke said opening the curtains and pointing at Hinata

She was tied up and her mouth was taped.

'Well, at least she's here.' thought Naruto with a sweat drop

When everyone was there Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba went on stage and went into position

"This song is for Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto said pointing at Hinata who was untied and untaped. (an: Not a real word)

The music then started

_

* * *

She's cold and she's cruel_

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

Hinata was amazed at Naruto's good voice.(an: Naruto's the singer, Sasuke's guitar, Kiba's keyboard, Shikamaru's drums)

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

Even though Hinata was still a little mad, she was a little touch but she shrugged it off, She was not going to get a boyfriend that easily.

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on one hundred proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do

I'd do anything for her

Naruto was now looking directly at Hinata. She blush a little but then went back to normal. She was trying to hide this feeling.

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

Hinata's heart was beat fast. She tried to make it stop but it wouldn't.

The way she sees it's me

On her caller I.D.

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Still ringing in my head

Still ringing in my head

Hinata was getting uneasy and she started to twiddle her fingers.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

Oh, I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for

* * *

The song then ended. At that moment Hinata couldn't take it and she ran out.

Naruto saw this and was sad.

'Why'd she go?' Naruto thought

He then followed her.

* * *

Outside

Naruto found Hinata sitting on a bench.

He went over and sat down.

"Why'd you leave." Naruto asked

"I couldn't take it, you see, I used to have a boyfriend at my old school but he cheated on me so I never had a boyfriend after that." Hinata said

"I see, does that mean you like me?" Naruto asked with a tiny blush

Hinata blushed.

"Um….. Well…. A little, but I can't go out with you." Hinata said

"Well you don't have to be afraid because I would never try to hurt you, I like you, a lot, and I told my friends that when I find a girl that I like, I'll stay with them and know that I made the right choice because I would never wanted let that person go." Naruto said

Hinata looked at Naruto and Knew he wasn't lying.

"Even if they made you mad?" Hinata asked

" I'd still hold onto her." Naruto said as he reached out and grab Hinata's hand.

Hinata looked at Naruto and he was looking directly at her.

She blushed and looked away.

"You know, you look cute when you blush." Naruto said scooting closer to her.

Hinata's was beating hard and she realized that she never had this feeling before. She felt like if she was with Naruto then she would have found her first and last love.

She scooted closer.

She looked at him.

"I'd hold onto you too." Hinata said

Their heads moved closer to each other.

Naruto's head moved down and Hinata's moved up.

* * *

Then they met in a loving kiss that felt like it lasted forever.

And at that moment, they knew that even if they fought their love for each other would be strong enough to hold together the special bond they had for each other.


End file.
